Isolation
by jondabomb98
Summary: To make it worse, she had to stay away from her sister. The sister she loved, the sister she cared for, she had to shut her out because she wanted to keep her safe, because she loved her, because she cared for her. Of course she wanted to build a snowman. First chapter is prologue which is why its short. It's mainly about the isolation of Queen Elsa and has an alternate ending.
1. Prologue

**My first Frozen ganfic soooo.., Here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or any of its charcters.**

**Prologue:**

The thing was, when she was nervous, she froze things, when she was afraid, she froze things, when he was sad, she froze things. You could say that if she wasn't happy, she would be freezing things. And it almost made it worse that her parents made her think it was a bad thing, her... gift, because now, she would try not to freeze things, making her nervous, causing her to freeze things.

It was an unfortunate cycle of life that she was stuck in, and to make it worse, she had to stay away from her sister. The sister she loved, the sister she cared for, she had to shut her out because she wanted to keep her safe, because she loved her, because she cared for her. Of course she wanted to build a snowman. Unfortunately though, Ana had to stay out the door, otherwise she might hurt her... again.

All of those emotions, multiplied by the death of her parents led to this moment, led to this moment, the coronation of herself, to become Queen Elsa.

All her body, every rational part of her mind told her, don't open those gates, don't let them in, don't let them know. Conceal, don't feel. It was a trick her parents taught her, if she didn't feel anything, she would be able to conceal it. No matter how hard she tried though, she somehow felt, deep inside, that today would change her world. Ana's world.

That was the only thing that kept her going, she wanted to make Ana proud. She wanted to let her know that she did love her, and did care fir her. That she still was her sister, no matter how distant they had become. She just needed to make sure of one thing, don't freeze anything.

She, Elsa, the soon to be Queen of Arendelle, took a nervous deep breath of air. Breathe in. Breathe out. Then she stepped out of her bedroom door, for the first time in forever, and declared ,

"Open the gates."

**A/N) Sorry if this chapter is a little short, it is only the prologue, I promise future chapters will be longer. The story is not a romance fanfic but more of the painful emotions behind the sad isolation of Elsa. Also there is a different ending to the story so don't just think I'm portraying the thoughts of Queen Elsa throughout the Movie. I hope you enjoy, please review/follow/favorite and if you like my writing check out my other stuff. Alright until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry in advance for all the "she"s. The story is written in a kinda weird POV, its 3rd person (reason for all the she's) except it's in Elsa's mind which is why she is never referred to as Elsa. Anyway here is Chapter 1. Warning: curse word in this chapter (it is rated T) so don't freak out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1: For the First Time in Forever**

She immediately second guessed her decision. Not that she regretted it, because she knew it was going to happen eventually, it was more she just didn't want it to happen. Don't let them in, don't let them know.

She started to walk out of her doorway. The first time she had done that in forever. She had almost forgotten what the castle had looked like. She smiled as she remembered all the times she would run down the halls with her sister. A time when she didn't need to conceal her powers. A time when their parents would reprimand them for being to energetic or almost breaking something valuable. Her smile immediately disappeared. Her small moment of joy finished, as she remembered her parents, the only ones that truly knew her. Now they were gone and she had to face this world alone. She saw frost starting to grow on the outside of her gloves. She quickly clenched her fists and concealed her hands from view. Conceal don't feel.

She had come to a porch looking out on the gates. She saw the gates, opened for the first time in forever, she saw her sister already rushing out of them to see the world, but she also saw all the people coming in, and that's what scared her. They were no doubt here to view her coronation, but it felt as if they were all saying 'We are watching, if you mess up, we will all know.' Of course she knew that couldn't be since no one knew of her powers. The only people who ever knew were her parents, and now they were gone.

'Why do you have to be gone?' She thought to herself, 'I need you now, and now you're not here.'

Be the good girl you always have to be. That's what they would tell her. They would tell her to be strong. She knew that they were right, so she straightened up, and went to go downstairs to start greeting her guests.

Once she was downstairs, she found people already entering the gigantic doors. They made her feel so small. Everyone made her feel so small. She was careful to greet each one of the quests with a curtsy, not a handshake. God, why did there have to be so many of them.

The bells started to chime in the chapel. The coronation. Why did have to be today?

Conceal, don't feel.

The subtle reminder eased her a little bit. She began to walk toward the sound of the bells. With each step breathing seemed to get harder.

'Come on Elsa.' She told herself 'You can do this'

Don't let them in. Don't let them know. Conceal. Don't feel.

She was so scared, and as she walked down the aisles, all the excited eyes of the witnesses seemed to threaten her 'Don't mess up.' She swallowed. She could do this. No. She needed to do this. For her parents, for herself. For Anna.

She stood at the front of the church for a few minutes and started to wonder what they were waiting for.

"We are waiting on the Princess." The bishop whispered, almost like he was reading her mind. Of course Anna was late, she remembered that about her. Always off doing something adventurous. Then again, she used to be the same way.

Then all of a sudden Anna burst through the door. She was a little out of breath, and she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her beautiful red hair was tied up so meticulously. Her green dress magnified all of her features. It was the first time in forever she had seen her sister, and oh had the princess matured since then. Anna quickly shuffled up the aisle, once tripping on her dress. She chuckled to herself, Anna was so clumsy, another thing she remembered about her sister.

Once Anna was in position, she turned to face the Bishop.

The coronation began with the choir singing something, of course she was to nervous to really pay attention or recognize it. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. You can't let them know. What would happen if they knew?

The choir was suddenly done singing and it jarred her out of her thinking. The bishop presented the scepter and globe to her. She went to reach for them, but the bishop stopped her.

"Your majesty" he whispered "The gloves."

The gloves. Of course. The gloves. This was The moment she had been dreading. With shaky hands, she started to take off her left glove. Slow. One finger at a time. Once she slid that glove off she did the same with her right. She carefully laid them on the pillow. She stared at the two objects for a couple seconds. She took a deep breathe, and then picked up the scepter and globe.

She turned faced the audience. The bishop began to say his lines, but she wasn't paying attention. She was focused on her hands. She knew they were shaking, she could feel it. It took all her will power to hold her ice back. She took a glance at her hands. Shit. There was a small layer of frost starting to form right were her hands were holding, but she saw it starting to spread. Her whole body tensed. Her shoulders. Her hands. She began to shake a little bit more. When would this be over? She began listening for the words "Queen of Arendelle." Those words would be her savior. They couldn't be far away now. The wait was just a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Once the words were said she nearly jumped to put the objects down. If anyone thought her strange, they didn't voice it. The crowd repeated "Queen of Arendelle" as she quickly slipped her gloves back on.

Then the realization hit. It was over. She had done it. A small smile began to creep on her face, and, in the first time in forever, she relaxed.

The worst was behind her.

**A/N) Before you go all crazy, the repitition of "For the first time in forever" was on purpose, so don't hate. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please review/follow/favorite if you did. Also if you like my writing, go ahead and check out my other stuff. Until the next time.**


End file.
